10 Things I Like About You
by HaleyHeaven
Summary: Hermione à Drago... 10 OS assez courts, au rythme de un par jour environ. Du moins sérieux au plus sérieux, les dix choses qu'Hermione aime chez Drago.
1. Première raison

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux, contextes etc. appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Cette histoire m'est venue il y a longtemps. Au départ prévue comme un seul OS assez long, je l'ai répartit en 10 OS, un par raison. Je les publierais sans doute au rythme de un par jour ou de un tous les deux jours. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est plus des anecdotes en rapport avec le couple Dramione. Plutôt Romance / Humour, rating K+ mais on ne sait jamais. Pas de lemon prévu.

Avec ce premier, le moins sérieux, commence la série. Les OS sont gradués, ils iront du moins sérieux au plus sérieux.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>10 Things I Like About You<p>

→ La façon que tu as de vouloir te faire pardonner quand tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.

_Ma journée de cours avait été éreintante. J'étais littéralement épuisée. Une seule chose m'avait aidée à tenir le coup : savoir que j'allais le retrouver en rentrant dans les appartements que nous partagions._

_Quand j'étais arrivée devant le portrait du chevalier du Catogan, quelque chose m'avait paru suspect : il était absent. A sa place se trouvait l'Ange du pardon, Haziel. Sachant que ce dernier avait été relégué au dernier étage après ses piètres performances de gardien (Il avait une légère tendance à pardonner quiconque lui disait avoir été méchant et les laissait donc pénétrer l'endroit qu'il gardait, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du paradis), il était surprenant de le trouver ici. Je murmurais le mot de passe, Amortentia, et rentra dans la salle commune. Je déposais d'abord mon sac et ma cape dans sa chambre, avant de me diriger lentement vers la salle commune. J'appréhendais ce que je pouvais y trouver l'Ange du pardon à l'entrée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Avec lui, je pouvais m'attendre à tout, ou presque. Même si cela bravait des lois, il n'hésitait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit à ses yeux, tout lui était permit. Tout jusqu'ici me paraissait pourtant parfaitement normal… Sur la table au centre du salon se trouvait une petite boite en carton, je m'approchais et l'ouvrit. Je m'attendais presque à voir des créatures magiques en sortir, mais elle ne contenait que de simple chocolat. Moldus, qui plus est. Et de ma marque préférée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter légèrement. Pour qu'il m'achète des chocolats moldus… Que pouvait il avoir bien fait, par Merlin. Je soufflais un léger « désolé » aux chocolats, déçue de ne pas pouvoir les déguster avant de renverser le carton sur le tapis pour examiner la boîte. Si il avait espéré m'avoir avec des chocolats contenant je ne sais quels produits illicites, c'était raté. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec lui. Au fond de la boîte se trouvait un petit papier, plié à l'extrême. Je le décortiquais, avant de le lisser du plat de la main. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits, visiblement écrits de sa main : _

_**« Je devine que tu as jeté ces chocolats : quel gâchis, ils avaient l'air délicieux –Je ne me suis toutefois pas aventuré à les goûter, tu penses bien. Hélas pour toi, je n'y avais rien ajouté, comme tu as sûrement pu le penser. Oui, chérie, tu viens bien de foutre en l'air un paquet entier de chocolat. J'en suis vraiment désolé »**. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de plaisanter. Il savait pourtant que l'énerver n'allait pas arranger son cas. Je poursuivis ma lecture : **« J'imagine parfaitement ta tête en ce moment précis. Ne t'en fais pas, une boîte tout à fait identique t'attends sous ton oreiller. » **_

_C'était tout. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, la dernière fois, sa bêtise était assez conséquente, et il avait seulement daigné m'offrir un livre. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois. Je me rendis dans sa chambre, trouvais la boîte, et l'ouvrit. Cette fois ci, le mot était collé sur le dessus. Cinq mots y était inscrits :_

_** « Pour t'éviter la même manœuvre… ».** Je le dépliais. Cette fois ci, seuls quatre mots figuraient sur le bout de papier : **« Salle sur Demande – Surprise »**. _

_Je secouais la tête. Après une journée comme celle-ci, tout ce que j'aurais souhaité était un bon bain chaud et un livre. Et un massage en prime. Apparemment, j'allais devoir me contenter d'une chasse au trésor. Je ramassais ma cape, la mis, et sortit des appartements. Le Chevalier du Catogan avait reprit sa place. Il m'apostropha, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à ses paroles. Il me fallait monter trois étages pour me rendre à la Salle sur Demande – il allait m'entendre. Lorsque j'y arrivais, après un certain temps, les parages étaient déserts. Je passais trois fois devant la tapisserie, me répétant le mot « surprise ». A ma grande stupeur, une porte finit par apparaître sur le mur d'en face. J'entrai, et poussais un gémissement de contrariété : La Salle sur Demande contenait un Labyrinthe. Un mot était épinglé sur la première haie, je le saisis avec hargne et le dépliais : _

_**« Je n'ose qu'imaginer ta tête en ce moment précis. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tes péripéties sont bientôt terminées. Ne t'en fais pas, ce labyrinthe ne contiens ni chimère ni piège, seulement quelques tableaux… J'espère toutefois que tu as amené tes chocolats, le périple risque d'être long. »**. _

_Rien de plus. J'allais l'étriper. Il devait se foutre de moi. J'entrais dans le labyrinthe, bien décidée à tout exploser pour arriver à lui au plus vite. Un nouveau mot était épinglé. Bien que curieuse, j'hésitais toute fois à le lire : qui sait ce qu'il avait encore inventé. La curiosité l'emporta, je le dépliais et le lut avidement :** « Je plaisantais. Plus que dix minutes, mon amour… ». **_

_Malgré moi, un sourire gagna mon visage. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot… Mais c'était mon idiot. Je pénétrais dans le labyrinthe. Le chemin ne fut pas difficile à trouver, si j'avais parfois à tergiverser entre deux directions, l'une se révélait vite être une impasse et je n'avais qu'à prendre l'autre. Comme il me l'avait annoncé, des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les haies, et je préférais ne pas m'interroger sur leur provenance, me contentant de les admirer. J'arrivais bientôt à la fin du labyrinthe, j'entendais de la musique résonner au loin, et elle me paraissait de plus en plus proche. En effet, le labyrinthe déboucha sur un salon à l'aspect très confortable. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, un canapé spacieux et rembourré de coussins mœlleux était posé au milieu de la pièce, et des tapis recouvraient le sol. Tout était de couleur rouge et or. Je m'approchais du canapé, un dernier mot y était épinglé :_

**_ « Mon amour; eh bien voilà, tu es ici. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus trop, et que tu as apprécié cette balade tranquille. Tu sais que je suis plus doué pour les énigmes que pour les déclarations, je ne te dirais donc qu'une chose, la plus importante : Je t'aime »._**

_ Je souris. Ou diable était- il, maintenant ? Je tentais de l'appeler : _

_« Drago ? Tu es la ? Tu peux venir, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. ». Je me retiens de rajouter un « pas encore, tout du moins. On verra ça quand je saurais ce que tu as bien pu faire »._

_ J'entendis un petit rire, et je me retournais. Le labyrinthe avait disparu, et le salon s'était refermé, fermant un espace très restreint. Je sentis soudain un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, et des bras autour de ma taille. Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou. _

_« Alors, ça t'a plu ?_

_-T'es bête. _

_-Je sais. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, alors ?_

_-Tu ne perds pas le nord. Qui te dis que j'ai fais quelque chose ?_

_-Ne le nie pas._

_-Loin de moi cette idée. _

_-Drago…_

_-On se fiche de ce que j'ai fais. On a cette salle pour nous tous seuls, pourquoi n'en profiterions nous pas ? »_

_Il m'embrassa à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois, et je fus incapable de riposter. Après tout, il avait raison… Ça pouvait bien attendre demain matin. _

* * *

><p>Une petite review? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, faites moi part des remarques ou suggestions.<p> 


	2. Seconde raison

Voilà pour cette deuxième raison. Merci pour vos reviews, j'essaierai de poster la troisième dès demain. J'espère que ce "chapitre" vous plaira autant que le premier.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><p>

10 Things I Like About You

**→ Le fait que tu n'arrives jamais à m'en vouloir ou même à faire semblant.**

J'arrivais à la grande salle en compagnie de Harry et Ron assez tard dans la soirée. Après avoir passé la matinée avec Hagrid, nous étions restés dans le parc, aux abords du lac. J'avais au départ protesté –je songeais à l'énorme pile de devoirs qui m'attendait sur mon bureau- mais ils avaient réussi à me convaincre de rester une heure ou deux. Au final, j'étais restée alanguie dans l'herbe toute l'après midi.

La Grande Salle était déjà presque vide, seuls restaient quelques professeurs, une dizaine de Serdaigle, et quelques Gryffondors et les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard étaient vides. Je m'installais face à Harry et dos aux tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et Ginny nous rejoint, s'asseyant auprès de Harry. Ce dernier entama la conversation, exposant à Ginny et à Ron la stratégie qu'il avait mise au point pour vaincre les Poufsouffle lors du match de Quidditch prenant place la semaine prochaine. Je n'essayais même pas de comprendre ce qu'il disait. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre quoi que ce soit à propos de ce sport. Je me servis du pudding, remplis mon verre de jus de citrouille et commençais à manger. Mes pensées se détournèrent bientôt vers une certaine personne : Drago. Je lui avais laissé un mot sur la table du salon, le prévenant que je ne rentrerais pas avant quelques heures. Il est vrai que j'avais quelque peu dépassé l'horaire prévu, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ou presque pas, tout du moins. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je remarquais que Ginny m'interpellait :

_« Oui, Ginny ?_

_-Je te disais que Malefoy m'avait harcelé toute l'après midi pour que j'aille te chercher. D'après lui, tu devais le retrouver au repas de midi. Je lui ai répondu que tu étais au bord du lac et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller te chercher lui-même. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer une exposition au soleil en raison de son teint. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. C'était tout lui. J'essayais de regagner mon sérieux, remarquant l'air courroucé de Ginny.

_« Ecoute Hermione, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour faire un effort et essayer de le supporter tant que c'étais à petite dose, mais j'ai frôlé la saturation cette après midi. Arrange toi avec lui la prochaine fois._

_-Désolée, Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _

_-Au début, rien. Il m'a montré ton mot, je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça très clair et que tu arriverais lorsque tu arriverais. Après, il est repartit. La deuxième fois, j'étais en train de manger avec Neville, il m'a attrapé par le bras en me disant qu'il frôlait la contamination en s'approchant si près de notre table. _

_-Plutôt ironique de sa part, sachant que pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, on… »_ L'interrompis-je avant de me taire. Le problème n'était pas Ginny, mais Ron et Harry se trouvaient à côté et bien qu'ils feignaient de ne pas écouter, je ne tenais pas à étaler ma vie privée à haute voix. Ginny sourit, avant de reprendre :

_« C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai dit que tu étais près du lac, et qu'à mon avis tu n'allais pas bouger de sitôt. Il m'a répondu qu'il savait parfaitement que tu y étais, qu'il n'était pas aveugle et que je ne devais pas le prendre pour un idiot, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il m'a demandé d'aller te chercher, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Et il m'a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lui lancer un sort qui lui aurait remis les idées en place, Hermione. »_

Elle se tut et me regarda avec un air des plus sérieux qui me fit rire à nouveau. Je l'imaginais parfaitement face à Drago. Lui avait son air dédaigneux et ennuyé, la regardant de haut et lui ordonnant d'un ton supérieur d'aller me chercher immédiatement et elle, rouge de fureur, lui répliquant qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir et aller me chercher lui-même.

Je décidais de changer de sujet, et interrogeais Ginny sur ses révisions. Elle passait cette année ses BUSE, et les examens avaient lieux dans seulement quatre mois.

_« Hermione, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais tu as sûrement été la seule personne de ton année à commencer à réviser tes buses huit mois à l'avance. Pour ma part, je n'y ai même pas encore pensé._

_-Enfin Ginny, tu sais pertinemment que si tu n'as pas les notes maximales à toutes tes buses, tu ne pourras sûrement pas choisir la carrière qui t'intéresse. Pense un peu à ton avenir !_

_-Ecoute, c'est très gentil mais je pense que je devrais m'en sortir assez bien dans les buses qui m'intéressent pour ce que je veux faire plus tard. Le reste… »_

Je secouais la tête. Qu'on puisse se désintéresser à ce point de ce qui était le plus important dans ses études… Je me détournais alors vers l'ensemble de la salle. Seuls restaient les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour prêter attention à leur assiette, deux personnes à la table des Serpentard et nous. Je me retournais à nouveau. Effectivement, Drago et Blaise Zabini étaient attablés et le premier me fixait d'un regard peu amène. Je frissonnais malgré moi, si j'étais sûre qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien, les regards froids qu'ils pouvaient lancer étaient eux terrifiants. Je me retournais vers mes camarades, qui me toisaient avec un regard goguenard.

_« Quoi ? » Sifflais-je._

Harry eut un rire, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je ne devinais que trop bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Dès que j'avais le moindre mot avec Drago, ils étaient réjouis et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me lister ses défauts. Je décidais de m'en aller avant qu'ils ne commencent.

_« Au revoir, les garçons. Dormez bien. _

_-Toi aussi, Hermione… » _Me répondit Harry, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je soupirais, me levais puis partis.

Je dépassais la table des Serpentard sans oser regarder les deux garçons. Non que j'ai peur des représailles. Je préférais juste laisser Blaise canaliser Drago avant d'avoir à l'affronter.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de notre salle commune claquer. Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis dans la salle commune. Drago s'y trouvait, planté devant le feu, le fixant comme si il voulait l'éteindre du regard. Vu la froideur de celui-ci, je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'il y arrive.

_« Drago ? » dis-je, tentant une approche. _

Il ne se retourna pas. Je m'approchais doucement, et vient encercler sa taille de ses bras. Il se dégagea et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je restais un moment pantoise au milieu de la pièce. Pouvait-il m'en vouloir à ce point ? Je le suivis rapidement, et toquais contre sa porte. Aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'essayais de tourner la poignée, mais elle était verrouillée. Je songeais un instant au bien fondé de cet acte, puis déverrouillais la porte à l'aide de ma baguette.

_« Alohomora »_

Je poussais doucement le battant, m'attendant presque me faire repousser aussitôt. Drago était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, tête dans son oreiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement grand que ses pieds dépassaient presque du matelas. Je m'approchais doucement du lit, et lui caressais le bras. Il ne réagit pas. Je le secouais un peu – toujours rien. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était en train de se faire violence pour ne pas rire il n'était jamais capable de bouder bien longtemps.

Je me mordis la lèvre, puis grimpait carrément sur son dos. Je m'allongeais sur lui, puis penchais ma tête à côté de la sienne. Je souris.

_« Drago ? » l'appelais-je à nouveau. _

Je n'eu pour toute réponse qu'un grognement indistinct. Je recommençais à murmurer son prénom à son oreille, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, sans m'interrompre. Il finit par se retourner, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Je me plantais en face de lui et l'imitait. Je voyais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché et qu'il retenait un sourire. Il finit par abandonner et sourit. Je ris, consciente qu'il ne m'en avait jamais voulu.

_« Oh, ça va. Je suis si peu crédible ?_

_-Désolé, mon chéri, mais tu devras te contenter de tes compétences en magie pour te nourrir plus tard. Je ne crois pas que le métier d'acteur soit pour toi… »_

Il me tira la langue. Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais longuement, avant de me blottir contre lui.

_« Et dire que je n'arrive même pas à te faire sentir un minimum coupable…_

_-Coupable de quoi ?_

_-De m'avoir abandonné toute la journée, enfin ! »_

Je le regardais, sourcils haussés.

_« Je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas abandonné, pauvre chéri. Le fait que tu sortes avec moi n'a pas vraiment fait baisser ta popularité… _

_-Machiavélique. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à t'en vouloir._

_-Tu m'aimes trop pour ça… »_


	3. Troisième raison

Hello :)

Je suis désolée pour le léger retard, je n'étais pas chez moi ces derniers jours.

Merci pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que cette troisième raison vous plaira autant que les deux premières.

HH.

* * *

><p>10 Things I Like About You<p>

→ **La façon que tu as de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi. Même quand ça n'en est pas la peine.**

Lorsque je me levais ce matin là, je sentis mon ventre me lancer terriblement. Avec un gémissement pitoyable, je me rallongeais immédiatement et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Heureusement, nous étions en vacances. Je tentais vainement de me recroqueviller dans une position moins douloureuse, mais n'y parvint pas. J'avais maintenant très mal, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Je me traînais tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma salle de bain, et m'effondrais près des toilettes. Bon. J'avais maintenant deux options : La première, me terrer ici jusqu'à ce que ça passe – je savais parfaitement que je n'aurais jamais la force de me traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie-, et la deuxième, tenter de hurler jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à sortir Drago du sommeil –ce qui était peu probable d'arriver, sachant que les pauvres bêlements que j'arriverai à sortir ne le tireraient jamais de son sommeil profond. Il était une vraie marmotte. Je repliais donc mes jambes vers ma poitrine, les tenant le plus serré possible puis posais ma tête contre le carrelage froid.

Je me réveillais ce que je croyais être quelques heures plus tard. Je me trouvais dans un lit –Un lit aux couvertures vertes. Le lit de Drago. Il avait du venir me réveiller et me trouver dans la salle de bain avant de me transporter ici. La douleur dans mon ventre s'était grandement atténuée, et je remarquais sur la table une bouteille de Venterlepide, potion miracle de Mme Pomfresh. Je décidais de me lever, et me rendis dans la salle commune. Drago n'y étais pas, et je retournais dans ma chambre m'habiller et me doucher. J'eu un regard à l'horloge – Il était sept heures du soir. J'avais dormi toute la journée.

J'attachais rapidement ma cape et descendis à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle Harry et Ron avaient du s'inquiéter. En passant, je jetais un œil à la table des Serpentard : Drago y était, attablé entre Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il ne me vit pas, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Harry s'y trouvait, accompagné de Ginny et de Neville, mais Ron était absent. Je m'assis en face de Ginny, et remplis mon verre d'eau avant de les saluer. Harry me regarda avec des gros yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Enfin Hermione, où étais tu passée ? Ron et moi t'avons cherchée partout ! _M'interrogea-t-il d'un air inquisiteur._

-En parlant de Ron, où est il ?

-Sans doute en train de passer chaque brun d'herbe du parc à la loupe, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-J'étais malade et j'ai dormis toute la journée. _Répondis-je._

-Ca va mieux ?

-Beaucoup, merci.

-Je lui répète depuis ce matin que Malefoy était sûrement auprès de toi et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, _interrompit Ginny_, mais rien à faire.

-Il n'empêche que tu as été aussi paniquée que moi en le voyant arriver seul dans la Grande Salle. _Persifla-t-il. _D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il y soit arrivé tout seul, Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé de la journée. Je suppose qu'il a voulu me laisser dormir. »

Je me retournais un instant pour voir si il était toujours là. Au même moment, il leva les yeux vers notre table, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui souris timidement, mais lui me transperça d'un de ces regards glacials dont il avait le secret. L'instant d'après, il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens avec moi. »

Il se tut. Voyant que je n'esquissais pas un geste, il soupira, passa son bras sous le mien, me souleva de terre et m'attrapa par les genoux. Je vis Harry faire mine de se lever, puis se rasseoir, incité par Ginny. Drago se dirigea vers la porte et je me penchais à son oreille :

« Drago, lâche moi tout de suite. _Murmurais-je._

-Pas question. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

_-_Repose moi maintenant ou je hurle.

-Et puis quoi ? Tu t'imagines qu'un chevalier servant viendra te secourir ? Ton chevalier servant, c'est moi, amour.

-Tu es insupportable.

-Je sais. _ Répondit-il avec un sourire agaçant._ »

Les élèves nous regardaient avec curiosité, et certains commencèrent à nous huer. Un seul regard de Drago les fit taire. Je ris doucement, avant de m'agripper à son cou et de me laisser aller.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je m'étonnais de la force de Drago, qui m'avait portée jusqu'au sixième étage et qui ne montrait pas un signe de fatigue – je n'étais pourtant pas un poids plume. Il entra et me déposa sur un canapé avec précaution.

« Maintenant qu'on est là, tu m'explique la raison de cet enlèvement ?

-Je te pensais suffisamment intelligente pour te rendre compte que te lever était une mauvaise idée.

-Mais je vais mieux, Drago… D'ailleurs, j'avais juste un peu mal au ventre ce matin. _Mentis-je avec aplomb. _

-Menteuse. A t'entendre gémir quand je t'ai trouvée ce matin, tu n'avais pas « juste un peu » mal au ventre.

-J'ai parlé ? _Demandais-je, ébahie. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être réveillée. _

-Oui et pas qu'un peu. Tu m'as littéralement supplié de te tuer pour abréger tes souffrances.

-Je délirais… _dis-je, peu convaincue malgré tout. J'avais effectivement très mal et il était possible que j'aie dit ça. _

-Je ne pense pas, tu avais vraiment l'air de souffrir. Je t'ai transportée dans mon lit et je suis descendu à l'infirmerie. Tu n'imagines pas la ruse qu'il m'a fallu pour subtiliser sa potion à cette vieille peau.

-Au contraire, tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien. _Dis-je, sarcastique. _

-Arrête un peu, Hermione. J'ai eu assez peur pour toi ce matin, et je t'ai retrouvé assise dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger. Tu tiens vraiment à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Je vais bien, Drago. _Assurais-je_. C'est le but de cette potion, elle _guérit._

-Tout de même. Tu devrais rester couchée jusqu'à demain. Je préviendrais McGonagall, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tes cours.

-Je ne vais pas rester allongée toute la journée pour ton bon plaisir quand je te dis que je vais bien.

-Ce n'était pas une question. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sans réplique, et je sus qu'ajouter quelque chose ne servirait à rien. Remarquant l'atmosphère lourde et tendue, il tenta de changer de sujet de conversation… En vain. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, et lui lançais un regard le dissuadant de me suivre. J'avais beau savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, il m'exaspérait.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt. Il était aux alentours de six heures et demi, et les cours commençaient à huit heures. J'attrapais mon emploi du temps et l'étudiait attentivement. Nous étions lundi aujourd'hui, j'avais un double cours d'arithmancie, une heure de métamorphose, un double cours de sortilège et un double cours de potion… Hélas en commun avec les Serpentard. Bon. Il me suffisait d'être discrète et de ne pas faire remarquer. Pour les potions… Il n'était pas question de manquer ce cours, et une fois que je serais à l'intérieur, personne ne pourrait m'en faire sortir, pas même Drago.

Je ne descendis pas à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et me contentais d'une part de tarte traînant dans la salle commune. A huit heures pile, je sortis de ma chambre. J'allais arriver légèrement en retard, mais au moins j'étais sûre de ne croiser personne.

A onze heures, je sortis du cours de métamorphose et me dépêchais de rentrer à la salle commune. J'étais évidemment en pleine forme, et une fois de plus, je pestais intérieurement contre Drago pour m'avoir infligé une journée comme celle-ci. Le cours de sortilège commençait à midi, j'avais une heure pour manger avant de m'y rendre. Les Gryffondors l'avaient en commun avec les Serdaigle. J'arrivais de nouveau un peu en retard, mais le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore là. J'allais me poster près de Harry et Ron, qui discutaient Quidditch avec Neville et m'adossais contre le mur.

« Ca va, Hermione ? _Me demanda Ron._

-Oui, très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu sais, _commença-t-il, hésitant, _tu aurais peut être du rester te reposer aujourd'hui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, enfin ? Je vous dis que je vais _bien_. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, là dedans ?

-Tous ? _Interrogea-t-il, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le reste de ma phrase._

-Laisse tomber. »

Une heure plus tard, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Le professeur Flitwick nous faisait travailler le sortilège de Confusion, et le résultat était amusant à voir. Des élèves se cognaient contre les murs où renversaient leurs affaires, tandis que d'autres n'arrivaient pas à attraper leurs baguettes. Je pointais le dos de Zacharias Smith, me morigénais intérieurement de l'attaquer par derrière et murmurait :

« Confundo…»

Je m'assis sur ma chaise et attendis. Peu après, quelqu'un lui lança un coussin, et au lieu de le rattraper au vol, Zacharias le regarda venir et ne bougea pas, laissant donc le coussin s'écraser contre sa tête. L'air hébété, il se leva, trébucha sur son pupitre et tomba. Je souris, fière de moi. Je ne lui avais jamais pardonné l'inimité dont il avait fait preuve l'année dernière, lors des séances de l'AD.

« Très bien, Miss Granger ! » La voix suraiguë du professeur Flitwick me tira de mes pensées. « Vingt points pour Gryffondors. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mr Londubat, j'attends de vous le même résultat pour la semaine prochaine, sans quoi vous aurez une retenue. »

Harry et Ron grommelèrent dans leur barbe, et Neville soupira. Je me retournais vers l'ensemble de la classe, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu les consignes du professeur à leur égard.

« Hermione ? ». Raté.

« Oui, Ron ?

-Ben, je me disais que peut être… Si tu repassais à la salle commune des Gryffondors, un soir, tu pourrais nous aider… _dit-il avec un air suppliant. _

-Ron ! Bon… Je suppose que je pourrais passer en coup de vent dans la semaine.

-Merci, Hermione ! _s'exclama Harry_ ».

Je leur adressais un sourire. Dix minutes plus tard sonnait la fin du cours, ce qui signifiait que nous nous rendions en potion. Cachée derrière Harry et Ron, je progressais lentement dans les couloirs en direction des cachots. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours, les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Je me penchais à l'oreille de Harry :

« S'il te plait Harry, s'il te plait, ne fais rien envers les Serpentard et ignore les. De même pour toi, Ron.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Je ne tenais vraiment pas à me faire remarquer. Il fallait juste que j'entre dans la salle, après, ils pourraient faire toutes les remarques qu'ils voulaient. Ils allèrent me mettre dans un coin, et je me fis toute petite, cachée derrière eux. J'entendis soudain des pas, et vis des pieds approcher. Les chaussures étaient d'une qualité incomparable, et le bas de la cape était marqué de deux initiales : D.M. C'était Drago. Je me recroquevillais encore plus derrière Ron, qui ne sembla toutefois pas s'en rendre compte.

« Vous… _Commença Drago, hésitant. Il s'efforçait de ne plus agresser mes deux meilleurs amis, et réciproquement, mais tous les trois avaient du mal._ Vous avez vu Granger aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il._

-Euh, elle... _Je lui pinçais fortement le bras et il s'interrompit. _Non, pas de la journée… »

Ron sembla sur le point de le contredire mais je le pinçais aussi, et il se tut. Drago sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais ne dis rien et alla rejoindre les Serpentard. Je recommençais à respirer normalement, soulagée, et fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

« Hermione, tu nous explique ? _Me demanda Harry._

-Eh bien, pour lui je suis au lit depuis ce matin. Il avait peur que mon ventre me lance à nouveau, et j'ai préféré accepter pour éviter qu'on se dispute.

-Et pourtant tu es la, et tu sais pertinemment qu'en te voyant devant ton chaudron il se rendra compte que tu n'es pas dans ton lit.

-J'aviserai.

-Bien sûr ! _Rigola Ron._ Mais tu sais, Hermione, si jamais tu veux…

-Je t'arrête toute suite, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tant pis… _répondit-il. _Tiens, on rentre. Tu viens ? »

Je les suivis prudemment. En entrant dans la salle, je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir choisi une place dans les premiers rangs qui faisait que la majorité de la classe pouvait me voir. Je m'installais prudemment, n'osant pas me retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Neville ait fait exploser son chaudron, j'avais déjà entamé la préparation de la potion. On devait préparer une potion servant à accélérer la croissance, dont le professeur Chourave avait besoin pour ses plantes. Soudainement, je me sentis pétrifiée et tombais sans rien pouvoir faire. J'entendis Harry et Ron m'interpeller, mais j'étais comme paralysée.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, professeur. » Je fus incapable d'identifier cette voix. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut la réponse positive de Rogue. L'instant d'après, je me sentis soulevée du sol.

Lorsque je repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la salle commune, Drago debout devant moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et il se tourna vers moi.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit : Au lit toute la journée ? _Me dit-il d'une voix douce. Il n'était pas énervé. _

-Tu aurais du savoir que je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit quand ça doit nuire à mes études… Encore moins quand ça vient d'un Serpentard perfide comme tu l'es. _Répliquais-je. _

-J'ai juste peur pour toi…

-Je sais. Et j'aimerais que tu me croies quand je te dis que je me sens bien.

-Je crois que c'est peine perdue, _dit-il piteusement._

-C'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même…

-J'espère bien, Miss Je Sais Tout.

-Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi…. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« N'en doutes jamais… »


	4. Quatrième raison

Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce quatrième OS, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels m'en empêchant. Enfin, le voilà, le cinq devrait bientôt suivre.

Merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui ont lu :)

HH.

* * *

><p>10 Things I Like About You<p>

→ **La façon que tu as de vouloir me contenter même quand je te fais tourner en bourrique. **

-Hermione… Debout…

J'ouvris les yeux avec quelques difficultés. On avait ouvert les rideaux et le soleil inondait la pièce d'une lumière claire. Mes couvertures se trouvaient au pieds du lit, froissées, et mes vêtements de la veille soigneusement pliés sur le dossier d'une chaise. Et enfin, devant moi, se trouvait Drago, un immense sourire sur le visage, et un plateau rempli de nourriture entre les mains.

-Depuis quand tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit, toi ? demandais-je, soupçonneuse. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais faire quelque chose de gentil sans être intéressé, même pour moi.

-Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, mais je peux aussi repartir… dit-il en faisant mine de tourner les talons. J'attrapais son bras et le ramenais vers moi. Autant en profiter.

-Non, tu restes là, et le petit déjeuner aussi.

-Je passe à ce point pour un opportuniste ne rendant service que si il obtient quelque chose en retour ?

-Honnêtement, oui, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Il me tira la langue, s'assit en face de moi et attrapa un toast beurré qu'il enfouit dans sa bouche avant de mâcher avec appétit.

Eh bien… Si il avait décidé d'être gentil et serviable aujourd'hui, alors j'allais devenir exigeante et en profiter. Après tout, pour une fois que ça arrivait …

-Hmmm… Soupirais-je en faisant mine d'attraper un toast, que je reposais aussitôt. Comme je l'avais prévu, il s'arrêta aussitôt de mastiquer pour me regarder, préoccupé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, rien…

-Hermione.

Il me regardait, l'air inquisiteur. Je levais des yeux innocents vers lui. Je l'avais, je le savais : si je le voulais, il courrait toute la journée.

-C'est juste que… Je préfère en général mes toasts avec du beurre de cacahuète, pas du beurre blanc.

Son expression se décomposa lentement. Bon. Va-t-il s'esclaffer et me dire qu'il sait pertinemment que le type de beurre que j'avale me laisse indifférente, ou va-t-il se répandre en excuses ? D'un côté, la deuxième proposition ne serait pas la moins bonne, sachant que je n'ai jamais goûté au beurre de cacahuète et que je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou non.

-Ah, je… Je vais voir dans le garde manger si il y en a, je…

Bizarre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais bafouiller ainsi. Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, un pot opaque dans les mains, étiqueté « BDC », sans doute pour beurre de cacahuète. Je le remerciais d'un sourire, avant d'attraper un couteau et de tartiner généreusement le premier toast à ma portée du contenu du pot. Le beurre avait un aspect un peu étrange, brunâtre… Et des gens aiment manger ça ? Le goût est infâme…

J'esquissais pourtant un sourire ravi, et m'efforçais d'avaler le toast sans tout recracher à la figure de Drago.

-Euh, je… vais au toilettes… marmonnais-je. Je n'arriverais pas à avaler la moindre bouchée de n'importe quel aliment tartiné de cette horreur. C'était tout simplement immangeable. Tout en faisant mine de déguster mon toast, je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain et recrachais le tout dans les toilettes. Plus jamais de beurre de cacahuète. Plus jamais. Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me rassis en face de Drago, qui mangeait son toast au beurre normal avec délectation, et lui souris.

-Tu me sers du jus, s'il te plait ? lui demandais-je.

-Orange ou Citrouille ?

-Mangue Pamplemousse Citrouille.

Bon. Je devrais peut être m'assurer de mes connaissances gastronomiques avant de débiter des noms d'aliments ou de boissons que je n'ai jamais goûté.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir aller t'en chercher, en ce cas, me dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il sortit de nouveau de la chambre, avec cette fois ci un sourire mystérieux. J'espérais en tous cas que le jus que j'avais demandé passerait mieux que le beurre de cacahuète… Je n'étais décidemment pas faite pour la découverte culinaire. Drago revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec dans les mains une carafe pleine.

-Les elfes n'avaient pas de jus prêt, mais ils l'ont préparé à ma demande.

-Les elfes ? Mais tu n'aurais pas du ! Ils ne sont pas censés être à la disposition des élèves pour exécuter leurs moindres désirs !

-Je croyais que tu voulais ton jus ?

Quel culot. J'attrapais toutefois la carafe et me versais un verre hargneusement, faisant gicler un peu de jus ça et là. Je portais le verre à ma bouche, pris un peu de liquide… Et recrachais tout sur les draps. Ce n'était pas possible. On aurait dit un concentré d'acide et de sel. Drago sortit sa baguette.

-_Recurvite_, marmonna-t-il en agitant sa baguette. Eh bien, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce jus ?

-Rien, j'ai… J'ai éternué, déclarais-je, débordante de mauvaise fois. Les découvertes culinaires, c'était fini pour moi.

Après l'épisode quelque peut catastrophique du petit déjeuner, Drago me tira jusqu'au bord du lac. Il faisait assez chaud pour un moi d'avril, et le soleil brillait. Après une petite heure passer à me languir au soleil, je l'avais déjà envoyé me chercher de quoi m'abriter du soleil, un verre d'eau et un éventail.

-Dis, Drago. Tu…

-Je quoi ?

-Tu me ferais un massage ?

Oui, un massage. Je ne pense rien risquer avec un massage à l'huile. Pas d'intoxication, de nausées… Encore faudrait-il que Drago ne refuse pas aussi sec. Il n'était pas du genre tactile.

-Bien sûr. Je vais chercher de l'huile.

Parfait. J'aurais ainsi eu une matinée parfaite, à défaut d'avoir eu un petit déjeuner parfait. Il revint assez rapidement, armé d'un flacon ayant la forme d'une grosse goutte d'eau, contenant un liquide doré. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre et remontais mon haut, de façon à dégager mon dos. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et je l'entendis ouvrir le flacon. Toutefois, je ne sentis pas des mains sur mon dos mais une texture caoutchouteuse. Je me retournais, il avait mis des gants. Sans me poser plus de question, je me détournais et tenter de me détendre sous son massage.

Impossible. Ma peau me brûlait, me démangeais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'arracher de mes mains pour ne plus la sentir. Je me relevais rapidement, et abaissais mon haut. Drago me regardait, son visage arborant un sourire faussement surpris.

-Un problème ?

-On rentre. Je t'expliquerais.

Une fois installés au milieu du salon de la salle commune, je me dépêchais d'ôter mon haut pour dégager mon dos.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La douche, la douche… ne parvins-je qu'à dire. A l'air libre, la brûlure était pire que tout.

Je me précipitais sous la douche, encore vêtue de mon pantalon, et m'aspergeais d'eau froide, ce qui eut l'effet instantané d'atténuer de beaucoup l'intensité de la démangeaison. Je sortis du bac, m'enveloppais d'une serviette, et allais me blottir dans les bras de Drago, qui s'était assis dans le canapé.

-Drago… Je crois que mon subconscient me punit pour quelque chose, confiais-je tout en me demandant pourquoi il ne m'avait pas plus interrogé sur mon comportement pour le moins étrange.

-Et cette chose serait ? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'ai fait courir toute la journée… Le beurre de cacahuète, le jus de fruit, le massage.

-Vraiment ? dit-il, l'air distrait. Il n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça.

-Oui… Je n'avais jamais goûté ni le jus, ni le beurre. D'ailleurs ils étaient immangeables.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ? Comment ça ?

-Je me suis parfaitement rendu compte que m'exploitais, dans un sens. Du beurre de cacahuète ? Du jus de mangue pamplemousse citrouille, sérieusement ? Je t'ai servis du beurre corporel et un liquide quelconque que j'ai trouvé dans le garde manger et dans lequel j'ai jeté toutes les épices j'avais sous la main. Et l'huile de massage ? De l'urticant.

-Pardon ? Espèce de…

-Chut… Ca t'apprendra à vouloir exploiter Drago Malefoy.

-Imbécile.

-Je t'aime aussi, naïve petite fille.


	5. Cinquième raison

Bonjour ! Voilà le 5e OS de cette série, que j'ai changé. Si la première partie suit ce qui était prévu, j'ai complétement déliré dans la deuxième... Et je me suis éclatée, cet OS est un de mes préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :)

* * *

><p><strong>10 Things I Like About You<strong>

→ **La façon dont tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais …avec quelques réticences.**

_Cher Journal,_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je lui ai dit, enfin. On a beau se fréquenter depuis au moins quatre moi, et j'ai beau être heureuse depuis quatre mois, j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'impression qu'un tel non-dit finirait par m'achever. Oui, cher Journal, tu as bien entendu : Je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais. Je pense qu'il se ficherait un peu de moi, si il lisait ça. Il est vrai que je ne lui fais jamais part de mes sentiments ainsi… Heureusement, tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi, cher Journal…

Je suis sûre que tu t'interroge sur sa réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pour ne rien te cacher, elle a été assez décevante. Je sais que Drago n'est pas exactement le genre de personne à afficher ses sentiments, ou encore à être romantique, tout sucre tout miel, mais tout de même, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'enthousiaste.

On était dans le parc, près de ce grand orme, au bord du lac, depuis la fin du repas. D'ailleurs nous y sommes resté bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu, si tu voyais la pile de révisions qui m'attend… Enfin, bref. On était assis, lui adossé au tronc de l'arbre, et j'avais la tête sur ses genoux. Au début, Harry et Ron étaient là aussi. D'ailleurs, cher Journal, à mes yeux, ils semblent prendre ma relation avec Malefoy un peu trop bien. Ron sursautait à peine quand Drago m'embrassait, et Harry a réussi à entretenir une conversation entière avec lui sans l'insulter. (La dite conversation portant sur le Quidditch, le ton était toutefois assez animé). Quand je me suis rendu compte que nous allions probablement paresser ici toute l'après midi, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Harry –discrètement, quand même- de nous laisser seul (Ron a beau être un de mes meilleurs amis, c'est peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose de façon subtile).

Harry et Ron sont donc partis, nous laissant seuls, Drago et moi –Enfin, seul… Par ce temps, la quasi-totalité de l'école se trouvait dans le parc et nous n'étions pas exactement à l'abri des regards. Mais bon, on s'en fichait un peu. Nous n'étions pas le seul couple à se cacher derrière un arbre pour s'embrasser, même si nous n'étions pas n'importe quel couple.

Au bout d'un moment, on est l'un et l'autre devenu assez silencieux, même si il trouvait moyen de critiquer chaque élève passant dans notre champs de vision –Oh, rien de bien méchant… Du moins pas trop, et les élèves étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. Je me suis tournée vers lui, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai attendu qu'il me regarde à son tour. Quand il m'a regardé à son tour, je lui ai sourit et je lui ai dit : « Drago, je t'aime ». J'étais assez fière de moi, en fait, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que je ressentais le besoin de lui dire ça.

Et tu sais comment il a réagi, cher Journal ? Tu sais comment il a réagi, cet imbécile congénital ? Il a ri ! Bon, non, en fait. Mais il se retenait clairement de rire, c'était évident. Il m'a sourit, et m'a dit : « T'es tellement mignonne, comme ça… Merci ». Merci ! Il m'a dit merci ! Est-il complètement idiot ? Aucune fille ne voudrait entendre « merci » en réponse à ça ! Je suppose que dans sa tête, c'est tellement évident (Du moins, je l'espère) qu'il n'a pas besoin de le dire.

Tout de même, quel imbécile. Lui qui se fait pourtant courtiser par des dizaines de filles (que je réduirais bien en charpie), et qui sans doute déjà sortit avec l'une ou plusieurs d'elle, n'a vraiment aucune, mais aucune connaissance des filles, ou de ce qu'elles veulent. J'ai beau l'aimer plus que n'importe qui, quel imbécile !

_Cher Journal, _

Je sais, cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit ici. L'imbécile congénital m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, tu sais –je parle de Drago, bien entendu- et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est toujours le même problème, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me remettre de sa réaction… A moins qu'il ne se décide à me répondre enfin ce que j'attends. Mais je crois que ça n'arrivera pas avant que Merlin ne ressuscite – et ce n'est prévu que pour dans deux millénaire. J'ai même engagé Ron et Lavande pour qu'ils jouent la comédie devant nous, histoire de le faire réagir, mais rien ! Nada. Il a à peine cillé, se contentant de leur dire d'aller prendre une chambre. Tu te rends compte ? (Même si, à la réflexion, Ron et Lavande ne sont pas les meilleurs acteurs possible quand il s'agit de jouer une déclaration d'amour partagée). Alors j'ai essayé de paraître distante et froide, en m'imaginant probablement qu'il viendrait se jeter à mes pieds pour me supplier de le pardonner, quel que soit le connerie qu'il ai fait (Et il en fait pourtant beaucoup, crois moi, mais tant qu'elle n'ont pas de rapport direct avec moi… Je laisse couler), eh bien non, des clous ! Monsieur s'est imaginé que je boudais, il a décidé de ne pas insister et est partit à la table des Serpentard, et au lieu de s'asseoir avec sa bande de bouledogues habituelle, il a fallu qu'il s'assoie au milieu d'un troupeau de filles en rut, ni plus ni moins ! Et en plus de ça, il les laissait se coller à lui et me souriait en même temps. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper. Du coup, j'ai arrêté la technique de la distance, qui bizarrement ne portait pas ses fruits. Je suis persuadée que ça aurait fait craquer n'importe quel gars normalement constitué et en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales. Mais c'est une évidence, Drago ne l'a jamais été.

Après, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai fait quelque chose d'assez stupide. Je suis allé voir Harry, et je lui ai exposé et mon problème et le sien, et j'ai bien sûr proposé une solution. Il a semblé un peu septique, d'ailleurs. Je lui ai proposé qu'on fasse semblant d'être très proches physiquement, ainsi Drago réagirait et me dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision parce qu'il m'aimait, et Ginny, que Harry courtise depuis des lustres, réagirait aussi. (D'ailleurs, sachant que Ginny est également complètement amoureuse de Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend).

Tout aurait parfaitement bien fonctionné, j'en suis certaine… Si cet imbécile, stupide, idiot d'Harry ne s'était pas précipité vers Drago pour tout lui raconter. Bien sûr, je n'ai su cela qu'après… Et ils m'ont en quelques sortes laisser me ridiculiser. Bref, je ne reviendrais pas sur cet épisode plus qu'humiliant.

Tout de même, ces deux là… Ils font une belle paire d'imbéciles congénitaux !

_Cher Journal, _

Je suis heureuse, heureuse au possible. Drago m'a –ENFIN- dit qu'il m'aimait. Enfin, pas exactement, c'est assez compliqué. Après un nombre incalculable de stratagème, de machinations… Je te passe les détails.

Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par le coincer, un soir, dans une salle de cours au septième étage, la plus éloignée possible de toute vie humaine. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais quelque peu en colère, voire légèrement désespérée, parce qu'il a fermé son clapet et qu'il n'a rien dit. Je me suis tournée vers lui, et je lui ai dit, honnêtement, clairement, sans tourner autour du pot : « Ecoute, Drago, nous devons discuter. Ces derniers temps, je me suis rendue compte que les cours de Métamorphose du Professeur McGonagall devenaient médiocres en comparaison à ceux du Professeur Rogue, une semaine où il a du la remplacer ». Oui, oui, sans tourner autour du pot du tout. Ainsi, après lui avoir exposé les points positifs et négatifs de chacun des professeurs, j'allais passer à mon verdict final quand il m'a finalement interrompu. Il m'a demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, non pas parce que je comparais les capacités de deux professeurs, mais parce que j'étais sur le point de déclarer Rogue supérieur à McGonagall. Je crois qu'il voulait m'empêcher de déclarer une bêtise, bien sûr que McGonagall est supérieure à Rogue, enfin. Je n'allais certainement pas lui avouer qu'il me rendait folle, à ignorer mes déclarations de cette façon. Alors je me suis contenté de ne pas répondre. Et cet imbécile, cet imbécile congénital m'a dit :

« Enfin, mon Hermione… Arrête de te rendre folle, mon amour. Tu le sais bien, que je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>Alors, vos avis? :)Les reviews font toujours plaisir... ;)<p> 


	6. Sixième raison

Bonjour ! Voilà pour la sixième raison, qui n'est pas vraiment à sa place, mais il m'en manquait une et donc la voilà. Bon, elle est assez courte mais elle sert surtout de transition avant les quatre dernières.

* * *

><p>10 Things I Like About You<p>

→ **La façon dont tu te fais toujours prendre à ton propre jeu. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me rendras jalouse… **

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Chère Hermione,

Je vais très bien. Ici, dans le Wiltshire il fait magnifiquement beau, bien que je ne passe pas énormément de temps hors du manoir.

En effet, pendant ces vacances mes parents ont décidé de me divertir en organisant des _garden-party _chaque jour et des réceptions presque chaque soir, où sont bien sûr invitées des tonnes de filles toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres, et bien sûr, toutes filles, petites-filles et arrière-petites-filles de Sang-purs.

N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Hier par exemple, j'ai eu la chance de faire la connaissance d'une fille charmante, Araminta, peut être la connais-tu d'ailleurs, elle apparaît régulièrement dans les journaux à scandale. Elle est grande, blonde, a des yeux verts et est _bien sûr _très pulpeuse. Tout ce que j'aime chez une fille… Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, et quelle soirée ! Elle est délicieuse _en tous points. _

Je t'embrasse,

D.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Comme je suis contente que tu passes de bonnes vacances au Manoir ! Araminta m'a tout l'air d'être une fille absolument charmante, avec, j'en suis sûre, tout ce qu'il faut où il faut.

Je suis quant à moi chez les Weasley (Je sais, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais j'avais peur que tu t'énerve, tu ne m'en veux pas, j'en suis sûre), qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir. Je dois par contre partager la chambre de Ron (mais ce n'est _absolument pas_ un problème), avec qui je passe de très bonnes soirées. Il est vraiment dommage que tu ne le connaisses pas mieux, c'est un garçon vraiment adorable, et qui possède plus d'attraits que l'on ne saurait l'imaginer.

Nous sommes hier allé visiter un magnifique château en Irlande, _Lismore Castle _(comme je suis contente de savoir transplaner !). Cet édifice est décidemment l'un des plus beaux endroits que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

H.

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Chère Hermione,

Tu trouveras ci-joint un chèque d'un montant suffisant pour permettre au Weasley d'agrandir leur taudis, de telle sorte tu n'auras plus à supporter la compagnie de cet imbécile congénital qui ose poser les mains sur toi en sachant que c'est le meilleur moyen de parvenir à me mettre hors de moi Ronald.

Comme c'est étrange que tu me parles de ce château ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, nous venons justement de l'acquérir. Nous pourrons donc y retourner autant de fois que tu le désireras. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Tu as le bonjour d'Araminta. Elle meurt littéralement d'envie de te rencontrer… Tout comme toi ! N'est-ce pas génial ? A dire vrai, c'est pour elle que j'ai décidé d'acheter ce château. Je me suis dit qu'elle aimerait y aller également ! Nous pourrions y aller tous les trois, qu'en penses tu ?

D.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Je te renvoie ton chèque, qui s'avère inutile. Ron ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, à vrai dire il me tient chaud par ces froides nuits de printemps. Bien sûr, je serais enchantée de partir avec vous deux… Si Ron peut venir lui aussi, bien sûr.

H.

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Cher Hermione,

Araminta vient de m'informer qu'elle vient de tomber gravement malade, elle ne pourra donc pas nous accompagner en Irlande. Pas besoin d'emmener Weasley, dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?

D.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Eh bien dans ce cas je suppose que nous pouvons parfaitement y aller tous les deux. Comme j'ai hâte ! Ta famille se joindra-t-elle à nous ? Si oui, je suis sûre que ton père sera ravi de rencontrer la mienne. (Non, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas une menace sous-entendue. Et non, les Moldus ne sont pas contagieux).

H.

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Hermione,

J'ai le regret de devoir t'informer que mes parents ne pourront malheureusement pas nous accompagner lors de ce voyage pour cause d'engagement postérieur. Je suis toutefois sûr que nous parviendrons à nous amuser sans eux.

Les premières semaines de Juillet conviendrait-elles ?

D.

P.S : Tu as le bonjour d'Araminta, qui s'est miraculeusement rétablie sans avoir jamais perdu de ses charmes.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Je vois que ton père est vraiment très doué dans la confection d'antidote. Je vois qu'il tient absolument à ce que cette chère Araminta découvre les joies de l'Irlande. Mais je ne doute pas que tu parviendras à empêcher ça… Où devrais-je demander à Ron de préparer ses valises ?

Je ne suis pas sûre que les dates soient bonnes en effet Ron et moi avions prévu de partir en croisière sur le Nil, sur un magnifique Paquebot appelé _Pénélope et Ulysse_, et étant donné que la suite nuptiale est déjà réservée, j'hésite vraiment à annuler… Ça ferait _tellement _ de peine à Ron.

H.

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Hermione,

Je suis sûr que cet imbécile congénital qui ose poser les mains sur toi en sachant que c'est le meilleur moyen de parvenir à me mettre hors de moi Ronald ne verra aucun inconvénient à partir en croisière tout frais payés pendant deux mois dans les Caraïbes avec cette chère Araminta si tu annule votre voyage, pas vrai ? Bien. Et je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas si un par un grand malheur un sous-marin vient percuter le bateau où ils se trouvent et que seule Araminta peut être sauvée ? Hein ?

Avec tout mon amour,

D.

* * *

><p>Cher Drago,<p>

Je suis sûre que Ronald n'y verra aucun inconvénient. M'enverrais tu une photo d'Araminta ? Si elle est telle que tu me la décris, je suis sûre qu'il sera totalement partant pour ce voyage avec elle et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'annuler celui qui était prévu.

De cette façon, tu n'auras pas à empoisonner la pauvre enfant une nouvelle fois.

H.

* * *

><p><em>Grande et Honorable Famille Malefoy<br>Lucius, Narcissa et Drago_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre_

Hermione,

A dire vrai je me trouve dans l'incapacité de te joindre une photo d'Araminta. Elle est… Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée et je ne sais même pas si elle existe où non. Oui, oui, je l'ai inventée… Ainsi que toutes mes activités de ces vacances. J'ai en fait passé mon temps sur ce curieux objet que j'ai trouvé dans un magasin Moldu, ils appellent ça une pléstéchieune. C'est une invention vraiment curieuse… Comme tous les Moldus, sauf toi bien sûr.

D.

* * *

><p>Drago,<p>

Je savais pertinemment que ta chère Araminta n'existait pas, et que tu passais ton temps sur la _playstation_.

Disons que j'ai mes informateurs… N'essaie jamais de prendre le dessus sur moi, mon chéri. A bon entendeur, salut !

Hermione.


End file.
